Voice activated devices may be controlled using audio inputs such as vocal instructions or utterances from a user. A given voice activated device may be configured to receive an audio signal comprising a trigger and a voice command, and verification of the trigger may cause the voice activated device to output a response based on the received voice command. By removing the need to use buttons and other modes of selection, voice activated devices may be operated by a user such as a human operator in a hands-free manner, allowing the user to issue commands while performing other tasks. A voice activated device may be in communication with one or more other devices, such as a set-top box, allowing the user to turn on a television set or change a channel via a voice command without having to use a hand-operated remote control device. However, it may be possible that a voice activated device receives a trigger from an unintended source, such as during playback of a television commercial, causing the voice activated device to respond in an undesirable manner.